


Roommate Agreement

by Broseph, Meatball42



Series: AvAc Shenanigans [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Sexual Situations, Gen, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broseph/pseuds/Broseph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Clint's new roommate has a suggestion to make living together run more smoothly. Clint does not approve.(Each story is standalone)





	

The door slammed into the wall as Clint careened into his room. He was sweaty and exhausted and his muscles ached from six hours of Practicing Acrobatics followed by four hours of Skulking For Clues, and all he wanted was a nice long shower and a freezer burrito. He collapsed on his bed, groaning into the blanket, and tried to summon up the energy to move.

"Hello, Clinton."

Clint screamed. This was the Avengers dorm, and they were used to all sorts of pranks and explosions, so no one came.

Clint's new roommate, Thor Odinson, sat at his desk on the far side of the room, reclining in the straight-backed wooden chair like it was a throne. Papers were arranged on the desk, and on a glance Clint read Thor's new class schedule, written up on a weekly by-the-hour calendar.

"I apologize for startling you," Thor said sincerely.

Thor said everything sincerely. Either that or he was a huge troll. Clint wasn't sure yet.

"You're good, man,” Clint lied, faking nonchalance. “I just wasn't expecting you to be here. Don't you have any tasks today?"

"I had a few this morning," Thor said, nodding, "but they were simple. Summoning Lightning Bolts, Studying Weather Patterns, and Taking to the Skies of the campus. Nothing very taxing."

"Lucky," Clint grumbled.

"I have prepared us a masturbation schedule."

After a long pause, Clint cocked his head to the side and squinted. "Sorry, say that again?"

Thor held up the mini-calendar. "I have prepared a masturbation schedule for us. Or, it could also be used to invite companions back to our room, but as we have come to the Academy to prepare for battle, surely such activities will be limited."

When Clint continued to stare, Thor continued, in the manner of someone explaining a simple concept. "We should not allow ourselves to be distracted from our training by the needs of our bodies. However, sharing bodily pleasures within a living space is not a wise decision for warriors on the brink of battle. This way, we can slake the thirsts of our bodies without fear of temptation. Of course, we can never guess when we will be called to missions or training tasks," Thor said reasonably. "But a basic arrangement will serve us well."

Clint fiddled with his Avengers ID card, wishing with all his heart it would light up and save him from this disaster. He would even welcome another eight hour Shoot Fruit training session. But the good overlord Fury did not call.

"Is this not the most efficient method?" Thor asked. He sounded bemused. "I was told I would have to accommodate a certain level of prudishness among Midgardians, but I thought you would appreciate a straight-forward approach."

"Yeah, this sounds very straight," Clint mumbled to himself. "Ummm. Yeah. Okay. How about you... leave that on my desk, and I'll, um, look at it later."

Thor grinned massively. It lit up the room, and even Clint's battered nerves relaxed a bit. "Excellent! Now, my friend Hawk, it appears you have been training hard. You will be glad to hear I used the shards I brought from Asgard to upgrade our bathing suite. It's much larger now, so we can shower together as true comrades. Are you ready?" The god stood and waved toward what used to be Clint's cosy bathroom.

Clint lay back down on the bed and put his pillow over his face.


End file.
